Tea Party - Froger
by iguanasman
Summary: Roger goes over to Freddie's for a tea party!


Hi.

SoOOO this is my first time writing something like this. So, uh, hopefully it's some good shit? Or some bad shit? I was horny.

Bye.

* * *

So, this is what I get for coming over to Freddie's house on a Friday night, isn't it? I asked myself as I watch his lithe, shirtless body go about the kitchen in a hurried rush. Saucers clattered and glasses clanged. I swallowed hard as my eyes traveled down his backside.

"So, darling," he muttered, cooly, sliding a cup full of tea in my direction. He leaned over the table, putting his face in his hands and smirked. "What shall we do tonight?"

I tried to shrug, but it ended up looking like some freaky kind of twitch. To play it off, I grabbed for the tea, but Freddie reached for my hand and held it in his. I glanced up at him nervously but he just bit his lip and raised his eyebrows.

"Uh I-I'm-" I cleared my throat and pulled my hand away, wiping it on my leg. "I'm not sure." I answered. "You're the one who invited me over."

"Mm," He hummed, biting his thumb. I tired not to look at how his tongue slipped out over his teeth. God, he knew just how to press my buttons. "But Roggie," he whined, slowly, painfully slowly, making his way across the table, swaying his hips and letting his first finger drag along the table cloth. He looked down at me and walked behind where I was sitting. "There's gotta be something," he paused as he wrapped his arms around me. He leant down and mumbled a soft "fun to do" in my ear.

His thumbed along my collarbone and jaw. I sucked a sharp breath in when his hands rubbed under my shirt and down my chest.

"Roggie," he murmured, breathing into my ear. "Let's do it again."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back against his shoulder. "Fred, I can't."

He took my exposed neck as an opportunity and pressed his lips to it. Rubbing his tongue slowly in circles, he gently started to kiss and suck.

"Baby, please," he pleaded, pouting. "Rog, I want you so bad." he said, taking my jaw and turning it towards him. He glanced down at my lips and licked his. "So, so bad."

I moaned, softly, and watched that tongue again. "Please, stop."

He grinned softly, letting those gorgeous teeth peak out. "You always love when I tease." He giggled when I groaned and pulled out my chair.

He took the long way around me so that I could watch, and in that moment, I didn't care. I let my eyes fall on that perky ass of his. I swallowed again.

Fuck, you wouldn't believe how much I wanted to squeeze it. How much I would give to hear that little squeak of surprise. To see those beautiful brown eyes light up with pleasure. To feel those smiling lips against mine. How much I wanted to hold him close and slowly make love to him.

But I couldn't. Not when I was with Dominique. Nor when I wasn't gay.

Then suddenly he was in front of me, his legs spread and on either side of me. He gripped both sides of the chair, locking me in. Then he perched on top of my lap, getting all comfortable. He played with the collar on my button-down shirt, slowly unbuttoning the top two.

God, I never knew not being gay would be so hard.

"Roggie," he played with the word, letting it roll off his tongue. He tugged me closer by the lapels that our lips were nearly touching. "Only for one more night," he mumbled against my lips, I closed my eyes at the sensation. "I know you want me."

Oh, lord, did I want him.

He kissed me slowly, and I let him. His lips were warm and slightly cracked. He rubbed his tongue against my bottom lip expertly. An embarrassing, deep-throated moan escaped and I had to pull back. I looked away with flushed cheeks. He giggled and rubbed his thumb against my red, now-puffed-up bottom lip.

"One more night," he begged, his eyes softened as he looked into mine. "Then I'll leave you alone forever."

I sighed and kissed him softly. "One more night." I allowed. He grinned and I smirked back.

"So, darling," he wrapped his arms around me. "What'll it be?" He bit his lip. "Handjob or lap dance first?" But before I could even start to answer, he started rocking our hips together.

I grinned and tilted my head back in request of his kisses. I closed my eyes tightly and bit down on my bottom lip as he rocked faster and nipped my jaw. I jerked my hips eagerly and he laughed. He tugged on my ear with his teeth.

"Always so impatient." He hummed.

"Shut up," I demanded, halfheartedly. "God, you're such a tease." Groaning, I leant in and grabbed his ass. He flinched slightly and grinned a toothy grin. I massaged it slowly, just how I know he loved it. It drove him up the wall, I could tell by the way his eyes rolled back and how his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Oh, I'm the tease?" Fred smirked and kissed me slowly. I tried to press closer to him but he pulled away before I could. I frowned and thumbed his jaw. "You're the one who leaves me before I even wake up in the morning." He frowned. "And the one who can't even tell me how he feels about me." He pressed our hips together, and despite how serious the moment had become I groaned. "And the one who drives me crazy when I drive you crazy."

I softened completely and kissed him softly. I felt him squeeze his eyes shut and and deepen the kiss immensely. I pulled him closer by his bum and heard him squeak. Breaking the kiss, I kept our foreheads pressed together.

"I can't be with you, Fred." I moved my hands onto his hips and gripped them tight. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I know." He pecked my lips again. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Please, don't." I murmured and pressed our lips together. "Can we just take this to the bedroom?"

He just smirked, sarcastically. "I was thinking chair sex." He mused, running his finger down my stomach and pulling down my zipper. He fumbled with my button and stood up to slip off his trousers. "Getting you all wet and bothered on the chair and letting you fuck me senselessly while sitting down." I watched, my leg bouncing in anticipation, as he pulled off his underwear and sat back on my lap, but this time his back to me. He moved my hands to his hips and leaned back against me. He looked up at me with lidded eyes. "You can do anything you want me."

Well, with an opportunity like that, how could I possibly pass it up? I grinned. "Anything?" I asked as I stroked the top of his head and released my embarrassingly pulsing cock. "E-even my kinkiest kinks?"

Fred shivered and whimpered when I grazed my tip against his lower back. He leaned back into me, pushing my cock towards myself, and I moaned. He smirked and continued rubbing his ass against my groin. "Even the one with the pillows."

Then he got off of me and got down on his knees. "I hope you don't mind, darling," he smirked and kissed my cock, causing me to sit up a little straighter. "But I don't seem to have any lubricant." He mumbled against my length. I dug my nails into the side of the chair when he began to teasingly suck on my tip. "And I just might have to wet little Roger up a bit."

I groaned/laughed and leant forward to tug on his hair. "Did you just call my dick Little R-Rog-ah!" Before I could even finish my sentence, he started deepthroating. He moaned and scratched at my thighs. I threw my head back as my hips twitched violently.

Then he suddenly pulled off, leaving me breathless and needing more. I looked at him and panted. He lidded his eyes when he looked at me. I watched as his hand begun to thumb his own cock. I nearly fell out my chair trying to stop him.

I grabbed his wrists and pulled his hips towards my mouth. I wrapped my lips around his dick and started to suck. He groaned low in his throat, obviously pleasantly surprised. I had never done this before.

I copied what he always did to me. I used my tongue to massage his tip and underneath. He arched his back and shuddered when I bit down. Raking my teeth up and down, I sucked him off until he came. And when he did, I tried to swallow it like he always had done, but it tasted horrible. I just wiped my mouth and looked up at him from the chair.

He glanced down at me and then looked away to groan. His cock was already swelling up again. I smiled slightly and tried to stroke him again, but he pulled away. I pouted and whined. "Freddie?" I rasped, just how he likes. His hips twitched.

"Goddamn, Rog," he muttered out. "Where did you learn to do that?"

I tilted my head and pulled him closer. "From you," I answered, easily. He looked down at me for a long time. I tried to keep his gaze, but I was a little nervous. "Was it," I began, slowly. "Was it alright?" I finished self consciously.

He just grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes. "Fuck me." He demanded, growling.

I pulled him down onto my lap and bit his shoulder and began to suck his collarbone. He stretched his neck and pushed back against my dick again. I groaned against his neck.

Beginning to rub my dick against his ass, I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed his cock. He sucked in a breath and jumped. "O-oh," he moaned. "Mnngg, oh Rog." Using my other hand, I stuck a finger in. He whined loudly and rocked his hips into my still squeezing hand. Then I quickly stuck another finger in, clenched it and wiggled it around. I smirked and watched his eyes roll back. I hummed in his ear.

"How do you like that?" I asked, practically cooing. He nodded and laid his head back on my shoulder. "Do you want more, baby?" He groaned aggravatingly at the pet name. But before he could get anything out, I stuck a third finger in. The sentence he was about to say erupted into a scream/moan.

Then I stuck my dick inside him and thrusted into him. I sucked a breath in. Fuck, he was so tight. How did he stay so fucking tight even though he got around so fucking much? Urgh, he was so warm. It was like a glove for your dick. I kept thrusting, losing myself inside of him. Fred had just given up, moving with the grind. He groaned and cried out when I hit that special spot.

I loved watching him like this, and even though I was a little distracted myself, I tried to take it all in.

His eyes were shut tightly and his mouth was wide open. His pink lips were twitching as he continued to pant and whimper. Whenever I sped up, he physically tightened. He clenched, making me crazy, and he groaned. He was digging his nails in the arms of the chair and his toes were curled. And each time I left my mark when I bit him, he would flinch and shudder. I would squeeze and tug on his dick and he would groan and mumble to himself. When hitting the special spot though, he would lose his shit. He would arch his back and his eyes would fly open. He would groan low from the throat that would turn into a full out scream if I continued even rougher. God, he was so gorgeous. He was so fucking beautiful.

I realized then that I wanted him for more than just sex. I wanted to be with him. And lay with him. And make him breakfast. And fight about where to go to dinner. I wanted to move into his flat and watch him go about it in a hurried rush when he had to go to work. I wanted to peck his lips before leaving. I wanted to be his driver. I wanted to be his lover. I wanted to be his.

He exploded all over my hand with a scream and went limp against me. At that performance, I couldn't help but come too. I groaned and let it go but I didn't pull out. At first, he didn't notice, but when he did he whimpered my name softly. He started to move around, trying to get me out.

"I love you." I muttered. He stopped moving and looked at me the best he could. When he saw that I was serious, he turned away.

"I know," he groaned. "Now get out of me." I did as I was told and waited for him to say it back, but he didn't. He got up and tried to walk away. But before he could I wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed when I kissed his ass. He tried to get out of my grip, but I wasn't having any of that.

I licked between his ass, and he flipped. He shuddered violently and groaned loudly. I kept going until he was almost boneless against me again. I pulled him down onto my lap and stroked him softly. "Don't you love me too?" I asked, sounding a little hurt.

He arched his hips when I pressed my nail into his tip. "Well," he grounded out. "I can't really give you an honest answer when you're pleasuring me," he pointed out. I nodded and took my hand away. "So maybe you should," he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. "Finish it up and then I can answer you."

I shook my head. "I want an answer now." I demanded.

He groaned in annoyance. "Of course I love you back," he told me, making it sound like that was the stupidest question ever. "I have since I met you." He confirmed. "But that doesn't mean you're going to be with me. Or that we can ever be together. If we do love each other, whoopee, but that's not going to help anything." He looked down and away from me.

I grabbed his chin and raise it towards me. "I-I can break up with Dominique." I offered. He raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "I'd do anything to be with you, Freddie."

His eyes widened and he stayed silent. He then cleared his throat and looked away from me. "That's nice." He said boredly.

I kept going. "We could move into your flat, and if you're not comfortable with it yet, I can sleep on the floor. Because I know that you'd never let me sleep on the couch, since I got it for you all the way from Japan." He rolled his eyes. I continued desperately. "I-we don't have to move in together. I could just stay at a hotel for a bit until you're ready. And then I can make breakfast for you every morning and take you out to places. Like that Hendrix Tribute Concert that you've always wanted to go to, I-I can bring you to that! I can do that; I can't b-be that." I finished lamely. "I can be whoever you want me to be, Freddie."

When after all that, I didn't get a reaction, I looked away and, even though I would never admit it, swallowed the lump in my throat. I wasn't gonna cry. That would be weak. I could feel Fred's gaze burning a hole inside the side of my head, but I couldn't look at him.

"Roggie," he began but I cut him off.

"It's fine." I said, kind of laughing while I did. "You're fine. Everything's fine." I tried to wriggle out from under him. "I thought you needed me for something besides someone to fuck." I spit out my words towards the end without meaning to. I looked away when his face fell. I was sorry, but I didn't say so. "I-I have to go, so if you would please-"

He kissed me, soft and slow. He didn't use tongue, he didn't use teeth, it was just a nice, long kiss. It was full of feeling and passion and I would be lying if it didn't take me aback. I kissed him back and pressed up against him. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that this was probably the last time.

When he pulled back he looked into my eyes and grabbed both sides of my face. He kissed some tears away that I didn't know that fell. I wiped at my eyes. He stopped me and said softly, "Roger, look at me." I looked at him and sighed.

"We promised one more night," he said and my heart clenched and fell to my stomach. "And then I'd leave you alone forever." He put emphasis on the word "I'd" and I tilted my head. "But that doesn't mean you have to stay away from me." He clarified, grinning once I understood. My eyes widened and looked up at him. He nodded as if answering my unasked question. I grinned and kissed him.

"I'll fight for you, Fred," I muttered absently, looking into his big brown eyes. He smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead.

"Now, finish your tea so we can take this to the bedroom." He ordered, standing up and waltzing over towards his bedroom, touching himself the entire walk there like it was nobodies business. I chugged the now cold tea and tripped my way after him.

* * *

Did you like it? If not, okay...? If so, feel free to let me know!

-_IG_


End file.
